The present invention relates to a bullet-resistant transparent panel, and also to a method and presses for making such a panel.
Many types of bullet-resistant transparent panels are known. One type, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,290, includes transparent sheets of acrylic and polycarbonate resins bonded together by a transparent polyurethane adhesive. The invention of the present application is directed particularly to the latter type of bullet-resistant transparent panel.